The Doctor and the Mechanic
by Guarded Creature
Summary: Henrietta Calvert is best friends with Rose Tyler, and works alongside Mickey Smith. What will happen when Henry and Rose get caught up with a mysterious stranger who goes by the name of the Doctor? Only time will tell. The Doctor x OC,
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor and The Mechanic

Chapter 1 Prologue, and Episode 1

I know prologues are not super fun and that many of you want to get right into the story but I just want to let you know a few things. This story will be primarily from the POV of my OC Henrietta Calvert. Here are her stats

Full Name: Henrietta Calvert

Nickname: Henry

Hair Color: Black

Eye Color: Jade green

Height: 5'10"

Best Friends: Rose Tyler and Mickey Smith

I own nothing but my OC Henrietta Calvert, all characters and plotlines belong to the BBC

I will update as regularly as I can, but I am human, and sometimes make mistakes

I love feedback and suggestions! Please let me know what I can do better

Thoughts will be in _italics_

Without further ado enjoy episode 1: Rose

I was almost to Henrick's when my phone started to ring.

"Hello," I answer without looking.

"Henry, are you with Rose? I called her but she didn't answer." Jackie's voice rings in my ear.

"That's probably because her shift ends in 3 minutes, I'm going to meet her right now and we'll probably go out for chips or something." I reply slightly shaking my head. _Jackie always has been eccentric_. "We'll be back by 11 Jackie."

"Ok, have fun Henry, we'll see you this Saturday, right?"

"You know I'll never miss our girls' nights Jackie, you and Rose would kill me!" Jackie chuckles before responding.

"You and Rose go have fun. I'll see you when you're coming home."

"Have a good night Jackie" I hung up right as I was approaching Henrick's. Rose and I always meet up after work to destress, and today I got off before her so tonight we would meet up at Henrick's. If she gets off before me she meets me at Davies Mechanics, where I work alongside her boyfriend Mickey.

As I approach Henrick's I see Rose head back into the building probably to give Wilson his lottery money. He always loves to gamble. I walk by Robert who is making sure all the customers leave before he locks up. "Hello Robert, have a good night." He nods in response. I go to Wilson's office and find Rose shouting his name. "Oi Rose, is there a problem"

"I just can't find Wilson," a clatter comes from the storage room, "maybe he's in storage?" I nod and walk ahead of her into the storage room. All that's in there are mannequins and boxes. "Wilson, are you in here?"

"Wilson? Wilson!" Rose exclaims. As Rose and I are searching for Wilson the doors slam.

"Rose what's going on?" I ask as we run to the door

"I don't know," we both try to open the door, "You're kidding me, did you do something Henry? I know how you like to joke" Rose questions.

"Rose I promise I am not doing this," something falls to the floor, "what was that?"

"Is that someone mucking about?" Rose asks. A dummy turns toward us and starts to approach.

"Ha ha very funny, you've had you've had your laugh now cut it out!" I demand. My legs are itching to run, I grab Rose and pull her back as the dummy comes closer. "Derek are you doing this? Derek is that you?" More dummies start to approach, and our backs hit the wall. "Rose, on my go we try and run past them, ok?"

"Whatever gets us out." The closest dummy reaches out towards us and before I can say a word a hand grabs my wrist.

"Run!" A man clad in leather runs forcing me and Rose to follow him. We rush through the door, my mind focusing only on survival. We soon arrive in the elevator that will bring us to the main floor, but one of the mannequins stuck their arm through. The leather clad man wastes no time in yanking his arm off, which causes Rose to voice her concern. While I take the arm from her and study it. _It truly was plastic. There was no way anyone could have manipulated it to move like they were, so what is really going on?_ Rose and the man continued to talk. Something about students, then something the man said made me freeze.

"Wilson's Dead" He stated with a hint of darkness in his voice. Rose continues talking to the man, demanding to know who the mannequins were. Finally working out my thoughts I say one word.

"Why" This causes both the man and Rose to pause.

"Why what?" The man questions me.

"Why are they doing this. What do they hope to accomplish? You said they were living plastic, but why are they here?" I look him straight in the eyes, hoping beyond belief that this was a joke, that Wilson isn't dead, that plastic couldn't live.

"That is a good question. Wait, that is actually brilliant. Who are you?" The man questions, his eyes looking over me as if noticing me for the first time.

"Henry. My name is Henry." My reply is quick, as I look at him trying to figure out just who he is. _What person would know about things like living plastic?_

"Well Henry that is a brilliant question that I don't have time to answer because the mannequins are being controlled by a relay on the roof. Which would be a problem if I didn't have this." The man holds up what looks to be explosives with a timer on it, "So I'm gonna go upstairs and blow it up. And I might well die in the process, but don't worry about me. No, you both go home have some lovely beans on toast. Don't tell anyone about this, cause if you do, you'll get them killed." He looks over to Rose. "Whats your name?"

"Rose." She states totally flustered.

"Nice to meet you both. I'm the Doctor, now run for your life!" He says almost with glee. He slams the door to the building with a sense of finality. Knowing the danger we're in I quickly grab Rose's hand and start to run, we barely make it a block down before Henrick's explodes. Instinctively I push Rose down and cover her with my body in case of any shrapnel.

As the fire dies down I get up and tug Rose to her feet. "C'mon Rose we have to get back before your mum hears about this on the news." _Jackie will think we died if we don't see her before she sees the news_. With that though reverberating through my head I run towards the Powell Estates with Rose, completely missing the blue box that blocked the alley. Thankfully we make it back before Jackie hears the news. Rose sits down in the living room looking completely exhausted, leaving me to explain what happened to Jackie. I tell Jackie that we were both a few blocks away by the time the explosion hit. I'm reluctant to mention the truth because I don't want to worry her, and I wouldn't know how to explain the man called the Doctor. Jackie is soon on the telephone spreading the gossip that Rose and I were inches away from death. Mickey walks in. _Crap I forgot about Mickey! He must've been so worried._

"I've been phoning your mobile! You could have been dead! It's on the news and everything!" He says before stopping to take a breath. "I can't believe your shop went up!"

Rose seeming tired of the whole situation replies. "I'm all right. Honestly, I'm fine. Don't make a fuss!"

Mickey hugs Rose, right as I say, "I'm sorry Mickey, I should've called you right when we got back. I'm sorry we made you worry" Mickey turns from hugging Rose to hugging me.

'And you, how is it you always get into trouble?"

I laugh slightly, returning the hug, "It wasn't my fault the jack broke and trapped me under that cab!"

"Honestly, I don't know what to do with you sometimes, and now you're dragging Rose into your mischief?"

I sigh before breaking the hug to get a cup of tea. Mickey turns back to Rose to ask about what happened. I would go and help her explain, but she left me to deal with Jackie, so I just lean against the counter drinking my cup of tea. I briefly look up to see some commotion between Rose and her mum, rolling my eyes I go back to my tea. I just finished when Mickey is trying to convince Rose to go to a pub. He turns to me.

"Hey Henry, what about you, lets head down to a pub. You need something stronger than tea."

"I think I'll skip for tonight Mickey, I want to get some rest." I pause before saying, "Do you think you can cover for me tomorrow? I need a day off after almost being blown up, and I think Rose could use some company."

"Yeah, no problem. Mike will understand." I nod in appreciation.

"And could you get rid of that?" Rose points to the plastic arm. Mickey nods, and we both head out, but not before Mickey pretends that plastic arm is choking him. I quickly make my way up the flight of stairs and push my door open with a relieved sigh. _Finally alone!_ I kick off my shoes, and lazily head to the bathroom and take a shower. _That man, the Doctor was telling the truth about the plastic. There was no space for a human arm to manipulate the plastic the way it moved, but how did he know, just who is he. Doctor who?_ I get out of the shower and collapse onto my bed. _He seems somewhat familiar, but I couldn't have met him before. I would've remembered that bald head with those ears._ I chuckle turning onto my back. Something tumbles from my nightstand. My old pocket watch. _I honestly forgot I had this._ I turn it over once in my hands, before returning it to my nightstand. _I wonder why he seems so familiar? I doubt that the living plastic was just at Henrick's, there's probably a bigger scheme going on. Does a plastic limb die when separated from the main body? I hope so._ My thoughts continue to trail along the odd events of the day until I finally fall into a dream filled sleep.

AN

Hello I hope you enjoyed chapter 1. I hate to stop it in the middle of the episode, but I do love a good cliffhanger. If I made any mistakes please let me know. Thanks for reading :)


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone, this chapter will finish up episode 1: Rose, as well as reveal some secrets. This indicates dreams. I hope you enjoy.

The red grass tickles my feet as I'm chasing after two boys, I trip and suddenly I'm in a workshop. Strange garb adorns my body, and I can feel something singing in my head. Explosions ring out as people scramble out of the workshop. I remain in place focused on what appears to be a strange gun in my hand. People wearing high collars sweep into the room, yelling at me, I can't quite make out the words. The song in my head turns sour. I'm in agony something is on my head, and it's as if every atom in my body is boiling. I scream. I awake with a start, falling out of my bed in the process. _I haven't had dreams like that in a while. I wonder what caused them?_ I shake myself out of my stupor before getting dressed in a t-shirt and jeans. Before I leave I pocket the watch on my nightstand. I quickly pull my hair into a ponytail as I jog to Rose's apartment. I open it with my key, to see Jackie trying to get Rose to sue for compensation.

"And Henry, you didn't even work there and you almost got blown up, you should get compensation too!" She exclaims.

"Thanks Jackie, but I don't need any compensation, besides Rose and I weren't even in the building when it went up in flames."

"Well Ariana got two thousand off the council just cause the old man behind the desk said she looked Greek!"

"Isn't Ariana Greek?" I raise my brow

"That's not the point it was a valid claim!" Jackie tersely replies, as she walks to her bedroom with a cup of tea. The cat door rattles and footsteps echo in the silent apartment.

"Mum you're such a liar!" Rose exclaims, "I told you to nail that cat flap down. We're gonna get strays!" Rose checks the cat flap, as I notice a new occupant in the living room.

 _I guess plastic limbs don't die when separated from the body._ I cringe, as I step closer to the arm behind the couch. Hesitantly I call out. "Rose, Mickey did throw away the arm, right?"

"Yeah, why?" She replies before gasping.

"Rose?" I call out.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor says almost incredulous.

"I live here."

"What did you do that for?"

"Cause I do!" Rose replies indignant. My focus shifts as I see the arm move. "I'm only home because someone blew up my job!"

"Rose, you should let him in, I don't know about you but I have questions about last night." Cautiously I pick up the arm.

"Oh, is Henry here too? You two live together? I must've got the wrong signal. Are you made of plastic?" I hear a knocking that I assume was the Doctor. My suspicions are confirmed when he says, "Nope, bone head. What about you Henry, you made of plastic?"

"Nope I'm bone headed like Rose, but I got something made of plastic." I walk towards the door with the arm.

"But Mickey threw that out last night!" Rose looks at me in shock.

"I know. Doctor, you said you were tracking a signal. I assume this is what you were tracking." I saw with a wave of the arm as I lead the Doctor and Rose inside.

"Who is it?" Jackie calls

"It's about last night. He's part of the inquiry. Give us 10 minutes." Rose walks behind me past her mum's room. The doctor is stopped by Jackie. _I'm surprised Rose doesn't have a step father with how quickly Jackie latches onto men._ I shake my head.

"Hey Rose could you make me a cuppa?"

"Sure, what about you, want a coffee?" Rose asks the Doctor.

"Might as well thanks, just milk." The Doctor looks at the arm I'm holding, as Rose rushes around the kitchen making tea and coffee. Right as she starts to question the Doctor the hand turns in my hand, and lunges for my throat. My brief cry is cut off by the death grip the hand has on my throat. Luckily the Doctor turns away from Rose, and notices my predicament. He is instantly in front of me trying to pull the arm off. Red and black line my vision as the blood flow to my brain is stopped, as well as my breathing. _No no I am Not dying today!_ Right before Rose comes in, the arm switches from attacking me to attacking the Doctor. I fall to me knees desperately gasping. Rose looks at me concerned before seeing the Doctor with the hand around his throat.

"You're all the same. Give a man a plastic hand." Despite my weakened state I rush to help the Doctor pull off the hand, Rose looking at me in confusion. "Henry it's not real he's just having a laugh! Anyway, I don't even know your name Doctor what was it?"

The doctor and I finally manage to get the hand off his throat, but then it attacks Rose. We both rush to help Rose. After a brief scuffle the Doctor pulls out a weird tube-like device that starts whirring. He pressed the strange device against the hand, and it slowly stopped moving.

"There you go, you see, armless!" The Doctor happily proclaims. I quietly chuckle.

Rose hits him in the arm. "Do you think?" The Doctor takes a second to rub his arm before grabbing the arm and running out of Rose's apartment. "Hold on a minute, you can't just go swanning off!" Rose shouts, quickly following him. I sigh before running after them. _I can't imagine the bruises I'll have tomorrow. That hand had a tight grip._ I wince and rub my neck.

"Yes. I can. Here I am. This is me, swanning off, see ya!" The Doctor said.

"That arm was moving, it was trying to kill me!" Rose exclaimed.

"Rose it tried to kill all of us." I pause to organize my thoughts. "Doctor, I can accept living plastic, but what I want to know is what it's doing here, and who are you, Doctor who?" The last question actually caused a hitch in his frantic pace.

"You're a bit smart for a human Henry. Really smart for a human." He pointed the strange tube-like device at me before it whirred to life. "You sure you're human?"

"I guess if you're used to living plastic, human is optional?"

"Almost exclusively, but it appears not concerning you. 100% human. Wait…" he whacks it a few times, and looks at it again. "Huh, I'll look into that later but now plastic!" I pause pondering his words, _what does he mean look into it? What is there to look into? And he never answered the questions about the plastic._ Rose chooses this moment to voice her own concerns

"But all this plastic stuff, who else knows about it?"

"No one,"

"What you mean you're on your own?

"Well, who else is there? I mean, you lot, all you do is eat chips, go to bed, and watch telly, while all the time, underneath you, there's a war going on."

"Okay. So start from the beginning I mean, if we're going to war with living plastic, and I don't even believe that, but if we do, how do you kill it?"

"Why immediately jump to killing it? It could just be looking for a new home death is never the first option Rose!" I jump out of my thoughts with that exclamation. The Doctor looks at me appraisingly with a hint of a smile.

"The thing controlling it projects life into the arm. I cut off signal, dead."

"Thought control" I mutter almost to myself.

"What did you saw Henry?" I look down frightened

"I don't know" the Doctor continues.

"Though control like Henry said."

"But what's it all for? I mean, shop window dummies, what's that about? Is someone trying to take control over Britain's shops?" Rose questions.

"No,"

"Do you believe me?"

"No."

"But you're still listening."

"Really, though, Doctor, tell me, who are you? "

"Do you know like we were saying? About the Earth revolving? It's like when you're a kid. The first time they tell you that the world's turning and you just can't quite believe it 'cause everything looks like it's standing still. I can feel it. The turn of the Earth. The ground beneath our feet is spinning at 1,000 miles an hour and the entire planet is hurtling round the sun at 67,000 miles an hour. I can feel it, we're falling through space, you and me. Clinging to the skin of this tiny little world, and if we let go That's who I am. Now forget me, Rose Tyler, Henry. Go home." He walks off into an old-fashioned Police Box, while Rose and I walk away, but we hear a strange noise, when we look back the box is gone.

"Rose I'm gonna go relax in my flat for a bit if you're ok."

"Sure, you have a good rest Henry, I'm going to investigate this Doctor bloke." I walk to my flat and sit on my bed questions racing through my head. _Who is this Doctor? Why does it seem like I know him? Why doesn't living plastic sound strange?_ Questions race through my head but eventually my thoughts go blank and I'm just sitting on my bed staring at a pocket watch I didn't realize I started holding. I'm jerked back to reality when a knock sounds on my door.

"Hey Henry I found some guy who knows about the Doctor, he was a bit odd but Mickey and I are headed out to lunch you wanna come?"

I shake my head, clearing my thoughts, " Sure just let me grab my bag." I hurry out of the apartment and follow Rose to Mickey's car, but I stop short.

"Rose, what happened to Mickey?"

"What do you mean, he's right there?"

"Doesn't he look a little… off, to you?"

"No, he's just the same old Mickey, now come on I'm starving!" I shake my head but get in anyway, someone needs to be there to sort out this mess.

We arrive at a pizza place and 'Mickey' keeps asking Rose about the Doctor, meanwhile I'm mapping out the rooms exits and possible weapons, because I don't care what Rose says that isn't Mickey. I see a man in a leather jacket approach us. I glance up, and the Doctor gives me a wink. "Your champagne," he says. Completely oblivious to the situation

"We didn't order any champagne. Where's the Doctor?"

"Madam, your champagne." The Doctor insists, I almost laughed if not for the rising tension.

"It's not ours. Mickey, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Doesn't everybody want this champagne?"

"Look we didn't order it!" 'Mickey' looks up and sees the Doctor, "Ah. Gotcha." The Doctor starts to shake the champagne.

"Don't mind me. I'm just toasting the happy couple. On the house!" The cork flies into Mickey's head as I grab Rose's hand and pull both of us next to the Doctor.

"Anyway," 'Mickey's' hand turns into a chopper and he starts to destroy the restaurant. The Doctor pulls off 'Mickey's' head, as I heard people out of the restaurant.

"Rose, pull the fire alarm, get everyone out of here!" I hurry a family out of the restaurant.

"Everyone out! Out now! Get out! Get out!" Rose screams. The Doctor starts to run out through the kitchens, I grab Rose and start running after him, following the pull I've been feeling since I first met him. We burst through the back exit, Rose looks for an escape, the Doctor seals the door, and I stare transfixed at the blue box I knew I'd never seen before, but feels like home.

"Open the gate! Use that tube thing. Come on!"

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor and I say at the same time. The Doctor's head snaps up and our eyes meet. A pressure begins to build in my head only get worse as I stumble closer to the box.

"Use it!" Rose screams.

"Nah. Tell you what, let's go in here." The Doctor unlocks the box and pulls me inside behind him.

"You can't hide inside a wooden box. It's going to get us! Doctor!" Rose follows us in after a minute. "It's going to follow us!" I start to tune out what Rose and the Doctor are saying as my head feels like its splitting open. I can just barely make out the Word TARDIS before I pass out.

The Doctor's POV

"It's called the Tardis, this thing. S. That's Time And Relative Dimension In Space." Rose bursts into tears. The Doctor looks at her, "That's okay. Culture shock. Happens to the best of us." In the corner of his eye he spots Henry on the floor unconscious. He pulls out his sonic screwdriver and scans her. She's still breathing, but there's an unusual energy reading in her pocket. He goes and picks Henry up and sets her on the jump seat.  
"Did they kill him? Mickey? Did they kill Mickey? Is he dead?"  
"Oh. I didn't think of that. And Henry's fine, just unconscious she'll be up and about in a few hours."  
"What?! He's my boyfriend. You pulled off his head. They copied him and you didn't even think? And now you're just going to let him melt?"  
"Melt?" I say somewhat distracted after Rose just glossed over the fact that her friend passed out, "Oh, no, no, no, no, no!"  
"What're you doing?"  
"Following the signal. It's fading. Wait a minute, I've got it. No, no, no, no, no, no, no! Almost there. Almost there. Here we go!" I know something is happening with Henry, but I can't think about it until after I deal with the Autons. I quickly land the TARDIS. _I'll find out what's going on with you Henry, I just need to save the world first._


End file.
